A different Story to be told
by wolfsschmetterling
Summary: Wenn du in der Hölle lebst und im nächsten Moment deine Freunde verlierst, wer kann dir dann noch helfen? Was muss passieren um wieder glücklich zu zu werden und was tust du, wenn das Schicksal dir immer wieder neue Steine in den Weg legt? HP/DM
1. Die Wahrheit

Kapitel 1

 **Die Wahrheit**

Hallo liebe -ler!

Nach längerem Lesen auf ohne ein Account habe ich mich dazu entschieden ein Account anzulegen un meine Geschichten nun auch hier hochzuladen. Da diese Geschichte schon etwas fortgeschrittener ist werde ich (fast) täglich ein Kapitel hochladen, bis ich bei dem aktuellen Kapitel angekommen bin. Wenn ich voraussehen kann, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen kein Kapitel hochladen kann werde ich das Kapitel vorher hochladen. Nun ja, morgen wird keins kommen, trotzdem mache ich eine Ausnahme und werde heute drei hochladen ;-)

Ich freue mich unglaublich über Reviews... Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, also schätze ich konstruktive Kritik um so mehr.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei den ersten Kapiteln!

Alles Liebe

wolfsschmetterling

Kapitel 1: Die Wahrheit

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge stieg aus dem Zug. Grüne Augen, geplagt von Sehnsucht und Schmerz stachen aus dem schönen Gesicht. Zwei Menschen, die sich als seine Freunde bezeichneten standen neben ihm. Ein Junge mit roten, und ein Mädchen mit buschigen, braunen Haaren. Harry Potter, 'der Junge der Lebt', schritt aus der Absperrung heraus und sah sich nach seinen Verwandten um. Als er seinen Onkel erblickte, dreht er sich seufzend zu seinen Freunden um. 

„Tschüss, Leute. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich in den Ferien! Ihr müsst mir unbedingt schreiben, ja? Sonst halte ich das acht Wochen lang nicht aus!" Hermine und Ron lächelten ihn an und Ron nickte verstehend. 

„Natürlich, machen wir." Harry nickte nur noch einmal seinem Schicksal ergeben und drehte sich zu seinem wütenden Onkel um. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, denn nun begann der Schmerz um Sirius Tod ihn zu übermannen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals ließ jedes weitere Wort ersticken. 

Was Harry jedoch nicht mehr sah, war wie Hermine die Augen verdrehte. 

„...nicht!" Flüsterte Ron seiner vorherigen Antwort hinterher, als Harry außer Hörweite war. 

„Stimmt! Darauf kann der lange warten!" Hermine nickte bestätigend, doch es sah niemand den Teenager hinter der nächsten Mamorsäule, der sich verwundert an diese lehnte. 

/Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht! Ich dachte das Wiesel und dieses Schlammblut wären Potters Freunde!/ Der Unbekannte folgte den beiden unauffällig, als diese bei der Familie des Wiesels ankamen. 

„Endlich sind wir diesen verdammten Freak los! Und nun endlich für immer! Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet! Ich hätte es keine Sekunde länger mit dieser Missgeburt ausgehalten! Er kotzt mich so was von an!" Verächtlich sprach Ron über die Person, die er Jahre lang ausgenutzt und ausgenommen hatte und von Anfang an verleugnet und verraten hätte, wenn da nicht Dumbledore gewesen wäre, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass er ihm einen Freund vorspielt. 

Entsetzt starrte der junge Malfoy die kleine Gruppe vor sich an. Und dies sollten Potters Freunde sein? 

„Ich weiß Ron, ich hasse ihn mindestens genau so sehr wie du, trotzdem darfst du nicht das Geld vergessen, das Dumbledore uns jede Woche überwiesen hat. Die Menge die du bekommst, gleichen die wenigen Stunden, in denen du mit ihm Schach spielen musstest doch nun wirklich fast wieder aus... 

Ich meine, der Idiot merkt noch nicht einmal, dass mit seinem Geld der halbe Orden versorgt wird. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dieser Muggel ihm noch mehr zusetzt, als sonst schon. Immerhin ist es eine wahrhafte Genugtuung ihn vor unterdrückten Schmerzen Wimmern zu hören. Es ist das, was er verdient, dafür, was sein Vater uns antut! ER soll richtig leiden!" Ron lachte bestätigend. 

„Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was Du-weißt-schon-wer tun würde, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass der Freak sein Sohn ist! Dumbledore behält ihn doch nur noch am Leben, damit er seinen Vater umbringt. Wenn er das getan hat, sind wir ihn endlich vollständig los." Erwiderte Ron. Draco spürte wie die Wut in ihm hoch kam. 

/Was? Harry ist Toms verlorener Sohn? Wie kann das sein? W-wie können diese Sterblichen es nur wagen - / 

„Keine Angst Mione, ihm wird sicherlich zur Genüge zugesetzt werden, immerhin meinte Dumbledore doch, er würde Harrys Verwandten freie Hand lassen. Er wird seeehr viele Schmerzen erleiden, nur sterben wird er nicht – nun, noch nicht." Alle lachten bösartig auf nach dem, was Ginny Weasley gesagt hatte. 

„Zum Glück wird er uns nun nicht mehr mit seinem Geheul nerven. Und auf seine Schmerzensschreie müssen wir trotzdem nicht verzichten! Es hat nämlich früher immer solch einen Spaß gemacht, mit dem Besen in ihn hinein zu fliegen und dann, wenn er sich vor Schmerzen krümmt zu sagen, es wäre ein Versehen gewesen und er solle sich nicht so anstellen. Es war wirklich Musik in meinen Ohren! 

Oder erinnert ihr euch noch daran, als er so zusammengeschlagen aus den Ferien zurück kam, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, ohne irgendwelche Schmerzen zu haben und dadurch sogar ohnmächtig geworden ist?" 

„Oh, ja!" Hermine und Ginny nickten begeistert. Draco wurde schlecht und er spürte, wie sich seine Wut in ihm staute und er all seine Beherrschung aufbringen musste, um sich nicht gleich auf die Menschen vor sich zu stürzen. 

„Jetzt redet hier nicht mehr darüber, es könnte uns jemand hören" Sprach Arthur Weasley die Jugendlichen an.

„Und wenn schon! Es würde ihm eh niemand helfen!" Hermine grinste fies in die Runde und alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie verschwunden. 

Versteinert stand Draco noch immer dort, von wo er die Verräter belauscht hatte. Wie hatte er Harry nur all die Jahre so behandeln können? Er hatte Harrys Leben nur erschwert! Besorgt biss Draco sich auf die Lippe, straffte dann jedoch wieder die Schultern und eilte davon. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst... 

Lucius Malfoy stand auf Gleis 9 ¾ und wartete auf seinen Sohn. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich, drehte sich um und sah seinen Sohn auf sich zukommen. An seinem blassen und zugleich erschrockenen Gesicht sah er sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. 

„Was ist passiert, Draco?" 

„Ich erkläre dir alles später, aber jetzt müssen wir unbedingt sofort zu Tom, es ist wichtig! Ich habe gerade etwas Unglaubliches herausgefunden! Tom muss es erfahren, noch bevor etwas Schlimmes passiert!" 

„Beruhige dich, Draco! Erkläre mir zuerst, was du gehört hast, dann entscheide ich, ob wir Tom dafür wirklich belästigen müssen, er hat momentan sowieso schon viel zu tun." 

„Dad, du verstehst mich nicht! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren! Es geht hier um Leben und Tot! Es ist egal, wie beschäftigt Tom ist, und wenn er vor lauter Arbeit umkommen würde, er würde dies wissen wollen!" 

Lucius seufzte auf und schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Nun gut, dann komm..." Und Lucius packte seinen Sohn an der Schulter und beide verschwanden.

So, nun das war das erste Kapitel! Schreibt mir was ihr von diesem Anfang haltet.

Und das nächste Kapitel wartet schon auf euch ;-)

Eure

wolfsschmetterling


	2. Hölle

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

Hier wie versprochen das zweite Kapitel! Leider ist dies keine so gute Nachricht, denn:

!WARNUNG!  
In diesem Kapitel wird ein Kind aufs schlimmste misshandelt. Ich habe euch gewarnt und es gibt einen Grund, weshalb diese Geschichte auf M gestellt wurde! Ich befürworte solche Verbrechen nicht und heiße sie auch in keinerlei Hinsicht gut!  
!WARNUNG! 

Diese Handlung ist jedoch für die weitere Geschichte wichtig und ich versuche langsam und gefühlvoll mit den Folgen umzugehen. Dies ist unter anderem Ziel dieser Geschichte: sensibel mit diesem Thema umzugehen... Falls ihr etwas unrealistisch findet oder angebracht, bitte schreibt mir und ich werde mich zu diesem Thema das ihr kritisiert habt um so mehr informieren...

Kapitel 2: Hölle

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Auf dem Parkplatz des Bahnhofes:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vernon drückte Harry den Koffer in die Hand, da dieser ihn abgestellt hatte und gerade sehnsüchtig zum Bahnhof schaute. Das Verhalten seines Neffen vollkommen ignorierend, schnappte Vernon sich den Arm des Jüngeren und schleifte ihn brutal mit zum Auto. Am Auto angekommen, warf das Walross den Koffer in den Kofferraum. 

„Steig endlich ein, du elendes Miststück, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Schnell beeilte sich Harry ins Auto zu steigen und sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen. Ihm war bewusst, dass sein Onkel auch ohne ihn losfahren würde, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig im Auto war. 

Sein Onkel stieg ein und die Federung gab ächzend dem Gewicht des schweren Mannes nach. Vernon beugte sich genau so über den Beifahrersitz, dass er Harry unverhohlen in den Schritt schauen konnte. Als er auf in Harrys Gesicht schaute, konnte dieser ein erregtes Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen. Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief ihm seinen Rücken hinunter. Der ältere beugte sich weiter zu Harry und presste schließlich brutal seine Lippen auf Harrys, welcher sich sofort versteifte. 

Die Hand seines Onkels bahnte sich einen Weg unter Harrys Hemd. Harry fing an heftig zu zittern, was Vernon mit einem vergnügten Grunzen feststellte. Ruckartig löste er sich von seinem Opfer, als müsse er sich selbst dazu zwingen, an diesem Ort nicht zu weit zu gehen, da ihn andere Menschen beobachten könnten. 

„Wir haben deine ganzen Ferien lang Zeit, dies weiter auszuführen. Deine Tante und Dudley sind zu Magda gefahren und werden erst am Ende der Ferien wieder da sein!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den zu einer Fratze verzogenen Lippen, setzte er sich gerade hin und rückte seinen Schlips zurecht. Leise wimmernd und lautlos weinend verkroch Harry sich in der hintersten Ecke seines Sitzes, so weit entfernt von seinem Onkel, wie nur irgendwie möglich. 

/W-wie soll ich das überleben? Meine Tante ist nicht da, die ihn zumindest an der einen Art der Misshandlungen hindern würde und ich nur Schläge und ähnliches erleiden müsste... Nein, jetzt ist sie noch nicht mal mehr da! Was soll da aus mir werden, wenn es jetzt bereits so anfängt? Ich werde diesen Sommer so nicht überleben!/ 

Als sie im Ligusterweg ankamen, wollte Harry seinen Koffer hoch in sein Zimmer bringen und war auch schon die Hälfte der Treppe hochgestiegen, als sein Onkel auch schon anfing los zu schreien. 

„DU ELENDE MISSGEBURT! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DEINE SACHEN DORT AUCH NUR HOCHZUBRINGEN?" Eine schallende Ohrfeige brachte Harry ins Wanken. Er konnte sich gerade noch so am Geländer festhalten, um zu verhindern, dass er die Treppe runter fiel. Mit starrem Blick schaute Harry zu seinem Onkel hinauf und wich verängstigt auf den Flur zurück. 

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass dein Zimmer jetzt im Keller ist, Freak?" Fragte das Walross bedrohlich leise. 

„N-nein, Sir." 

„WIEDERSPRICH MIR NICHT! WER GLAUBST DU, WER DU BIST, DASS DU SO MIT MIR UMSPRINGST?" Wieder bekam Harry eine Ohrfeige, die ihn jedoch dieses Mal rücklings auf den Boden fallen lies. Gleich darauf verpasste ihm sein Onkel einen Fußtritt in die Magengegend. Harry schrie auf, verstummte jedoch sofort. Er wollte dem anderen nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er ihm Schmerzen zufügen konnte. 

Doch Vernon hörte schon auf und blickte den Koffer hinter sich so an, als würde er nachdenken (können). 

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege... Diese Sachen brauchst du nicht mehr!" Und er stieß den Koffer mit einem gezielten Fußtritt auf, um nichts anderes herauszuholen, als Harrys Zauberstab. 

„Nein!" Hauchte Harry erschrocken. Vernon grinste. 

„NEIN! Das können Sie nicht tun!"

„Und ob ich das kann!" Mir einem ohrenbetäubenden Knacken zerbrach er Harrys Zauberstab. Hilflos sank Harry wieder auf die Knie, während sein Onkel gehässig lachte. 

„Die restlichen Sachen nehme ich auch mit, vielleicht kann man sie ja noch zum heizen benutzen!" Er lachte boshaft und versetzte dem am Boden kauernden Harry einen Tritt. 

„Und nun verschwinde in den Keller, sonst setzt es was!" Schluchzend und zitternd ging Harry in den dunklen Keller. Obwohl es draußen unglaublich heiß war, war es in diesem düsteren und fensterlosen Raum unglaublich kalt. Durch das Licht, das durch die Tür fiel konnte Harry auf dem Boden eine kratzige, zerrissene Decke erkennen, die ihm seinen neuen Schlafplatz anzeigte. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als die Tür laut hinter ihm zugeschlagen wurde und vollkommene Finsternis ihn umgab. 

Verängstigt kauerte Harry in der Dunkelheit auf seiner dünnen Decke und schreckte hoch, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Kurz blinzelte er wegen des Lichts, das durch die Tür flutete und erkannte seinen Onkel, der bedrohlich in der Tür stand. 

„Aufstehen, Miststück!" Zitternd erhob Harry sich vom Boden und sah ängstlich dabei zu, wie sein Onkel bedrohlich auf ihn zu schritt. Als dieser vor Harry stehen blieb, schaute er ihn begierig von oben nach unten an. 

„Du gehörst mir, Hure!" Er zog Harry an sich und begann ihn brutal zu küssen. Er presste seine dicken Lippen auf die Harrys, wodurch dieser leise wimmerte, was den anderen nur noch mehr anstachelte. Harry roch ungewöhnlich intensiv den ekligen Geruch des Alkohols und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser aufhören würde. 

Vergebens versuchte er sich gegen seinen Onkel zu wehren. Er versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen, ihn irgendwie von sich fern zu halten, doch der andere war einfach zu stark... Harry versuchte sich vor seinem Vergewaltiger zu schützen, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht... 

Zitternd lag Harry am Boden. Vollkommen ungerührt von den Schmerzen seines Neffen, zog Vernon sich wieder seine Hose an. 

„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang! Aber ich werde dir noch beibringen müssen, dich mir nicht zu widersetzen! Am besten fangen wir gleich damit an!" Der Dursley ging aus dem Keller und lies Harry nackt auf dem Boden liegen. Nur kurz danach kam er mit etwas in der Hand zurück. 

„Ich habe hier ein schönes Geschenk für dich! Bezeichnen wir es einfach als ein verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk!" Harry begann nur noch heftiger zu zittern. Der Dursley trat weiter auf ihn zu und plötzlich spürte er einen harten Schlag. Er schrie kurz vor Schmerzen auf, verstummte jedoch sofort. Noch hatte er seinen Stolz nicht verloren und wenn es eines der letzten Dinge war, an die er sich so erbittert fest klammerte, um nicht zu zerbrechen... Doch wie lange noch...? 

Immer und immer wieder wurde er geschlagen. Benommen drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah die Peitsche, mit nadelartigen Klingen bestückt, die ihm mit jedem Hieb die Haut zerriss. Harry hoffte, betete, dass der andere aufhören möge, doch er wusste, dass er nicht erhört werden würde. Auch die erlösende Ohnmacht wollte sich nicht einstellen. 

Langsam schien sein 'Onkel' den Spaß an seinem neuen 'Spielzeug' verloren zu haben, immerhin reagierte der Junge nicht mehr, lag wie tot auf dem Blut befleckten Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. Jeder, der ihn so sehen würde, würde vermuten, dass er tot wäre. 

Lediglich zwei Personen wussten, dass das nicht gehen würde. Die eine davon hatte gerade von dieser Peitsche Gebrauch gemacht, während die andere sie selbst angefertigt hatte und nun zufrieden mit sich selbst an seinem Schulleiterschreibtisch in Hogwarts saß.

Beide wussten, dass bei jedem Schlag dafür gesorgt wurde, dass der Junge nicht starb, oder auch nur das Bewusstsein verlor. Die Schmerzen waren noch die gleichen und Harry verlor auch so viel Blut, dass er schwächer wurde, jedoch niemals so viel, dass er am Blutverlust sterben könnte. 

Der dicke Muggel nahm etwas in die Hand und Harry spürte gerade so am Rande, wie etwas in seine Wunden fiel, bevor ein gleißender Schmerz drohte ihn zu zerreißen und ihn fast dazu zwang, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Doch die wohltuende Schwärze wollte nicht kommen! Die Erlösung war ihm verwehrt und er spürte wieder die unbekannte Magie, die an seinem Bewusstsein riss, um ihn daran zu hindern, ohnmächtig zu werden. 

Ein Tritt holte ihn, von dem Kampf mit der fremden Magie, in die Schmerzenswelt zurück. Ein lautes Knacken war zu hören gewesen, und er sollte zur Seite. Er sah etwas Glänzendes und blinzelte, um es zu erkennen. Er wollte sich nur irgendwie von den Schmerzen ablenken... Er blinzelte ein weiteres Mal und das was er sah, hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Salz. Doch gleichzeitig konnte er ganz genau die Magie sehen, die das schwache Licht der Deckenlampe an der Oberfläche eines jeden Salzkorns brach. 

Brutal wurde er mit dem Rücken auf den rauen Boden gedreht und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Es war ihm egal. Wofür Stolz? 

Der Muggel ließ etwas aufschnappen. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen. Wie in Trance, drehte er sich in die Richtung, von der er das Geräusch gehörte hatte. Etwas blitzte im schwachen Licht auf und Harry musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Als nächstes spürte er etwas kaltes, was seinen Bauch streifte und dann einen weiteren unerträglichen Schmerz. 

Harry schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als er das Messer spürte, das ihn ritzte und ihm unglaubliche Schmerzen bereitete. 

Der Junge, der überlebt hat, wollte nur noch sterben. Er wollte dies alles nicht mehr erleiden müssen. Zu viel war passiert. Er war es müde zu leben. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, Cedric Diggory und zuletzt Sirius, die einzige Person, die er noch als seine Familie hatte bezeichnen können. Und es war alles seine Schuld. 

*/* R-ron, H-hermine! Hört ihr mich? Ron! Hermine! Ihr müsst mir helfen!*/* Telepathisch versuchte Harry seine Freunde zu erreichen. Er hatte es inzwischen schon so oft probiert, warum nur reagierten sie also nicht? 

Er hatte vor einem Jahr entdeckt, dass er sich mit mehreren Personen gedanklich verständigen konnte, jedoch nur, solange diese auch kooperierten. 

*/* Ron! Mine! Bitte!*/* Dann spürte er die gedankliche Anwesenheit seiner Freunde. 

*/* Halt endlich deine verdammte Klappe, du Freak!*/* Erschrocken über das Gesagte zitterte Harry noch mehr als ohnehin schon, da sein Onkel ihn weiterhin mit dem Messer quälte. 

*/* W-was? R-ron, Hermine, ihr müsst mir helfen! Ich flehe euch an! Mein Onkel – */* 

*/* Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden, Miststück? Wir wollen nichts mit dir zu tun haben!*/* Hermines sonst so einfühlsame Stimme schnitt ihm tiefer ins Herz, als es das Messer auf seinem Rücken jemals könnte. 

*/* A-aber, ich d-dachte – */* Ron schnaubte. 

*/* Nichts 'aber', du elender Freak. Uns ist egal, was mit dir passiert! Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck! Wir waren nie deine Freunde und werden es auch nie sein, also vergiss uns! Dumbledore meinte du wärst ihm nützlicher, wenn du gebrochen bist, also haben wir endlich die Erlaubnis bekommen, mit diesem Spiel aufzuhören! Lass uns gefälligst in Ruhe und komm uns nicht mehr in die Quere! Wir wollen nie wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben!*/* Eine Welle des Schmerzes und der Erkenntnis, dass seine angeblichen Freunde ihn all die Jahre nur hintergangen und angelogen, überkam ihn und ließen ihn Stück für Stück schwächer werden. 

Er wollte einfach nur sterben. Nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn für ihn. Er hatte all seine Willenskraft verloren... Er war gebrochen, und der einzige dünne Faden, an den er sich so verzweifelt geklammert hatte, war nun gerissen... 

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Riddle Manor:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o 

„TOM! Verdammt Tom, wo bist du?" Schreiend lief Draco durch Riddle Manor, auf der Suche nach dem Besitzer. 

Ein gutaussehender, sportlicher Mann mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren, kam gefolgt von Severus Snape aus einem Raum gestürzt. Der erstere der beiden schien sichtlich irritiert. 

„Draco, was soll das? Warum schreist du durch das ganze Manor?!" 

„Entschuldige Tom, aber das ist sehr wichtig... es geht um Potter." Tom seufzte erschöpft auf. 

„Der Junge schon wieder! Nun gut, lass uns in den Salon gehen und dort weiter sprechen." Draco nickte und eilte vor in den Salon. Tom warf Lucius einen fragenden Blick zu, dieser schüttelte jedoch auch nur der Unwissenheit wegen den Kopf. Als alle saßen, atmete Draco einmal tief ein. 

„Also, Potter..." Als Draco den Namen aussprach fingen Toms Augen wieder an rot zu glühen. Draco jedoch schaute ihm ernst in die Augen und fuhr dann fort. 

„Ich sah ihn heute, wie er mit seinen angeblichen Freunden den Zug verließ. Als dieser bei seinem 'Verwandten' war, fing das Schlammblut und das Wiesel an, darüber zu reden, dass Harry wieder von seinen Verwandten misshandelt weden würde." 

„WAS?" Keuchte Severus und Tom hob erschrocken eine Augenbraue. 

„Der Junge wird von seinen eigenen Verwandten misshandelt?! Und Dumbledore tut nichts dagegen?" Draco schnaubte nur. 

„Er ordnet es sogar an, Tom. Aber das ist noch nicht einmal alles..." 

„Verdammt, Draco! Nun komm endlich zur Sache!" Draco atmete ein weiteres mal tief ein. 

„Harry Potter... er-er ist euer... euer tot geglaubter Sohn!" Erschrocken blickten ihn alle an. 

„Aber – " Es verschlug Tom vollkommen die Sprache. 

„Ich habe sie gehört, Tom!" Gequält schaute Draco zu Boden. 

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich weiß, wenn jemand lügt. Außerdem habe ich oft bemerkt, wie Harry am Anfang des Jahres beim Festessen fehlte. Als ich ihm dieses Jahr folgte, sah ich, dass er sich in dein Tränkelabor schlich, Severus, und sich mehrere verschiedene Heiltränke klaute. Ich wollte es dir anschließend erzählen, doch die Aufregung mit McGonagall gleich danach, als sie mich während der Festlichkeiten in den Gängen entdeckt hatte, hatte mich das Geschehene wieder vergessen lassen. 

Außerdem hatte ich einmal gedacht, in Harrys Augen etwas rot auf blitzen gesehen zu haben. Damals hatte ich mir gedacht, dass ich es mir nur eingebildet hätte, doch jetzt macht alles einen Sinn! 

Sogar, dass du ihn nicht töten konntest, Tom! Man kann niemanden aus der eigenen Familie umbringen, die Magie verhindert es! Ich meine, wie viele Menschen sind nicht schon aus Liebe zu einer anderen gestorben, und die andere Person ist dann trotzdem gestorben? Warum hätte es gerade bei Harry klappen sollen?" Als Drcao zu Ende gesprochen hatte, trat ein langes Schweigen ein. Leise und bedrückt meldete Severus sich zu Wort. 

„Das würde auch zu dem Bluttest passen, Tom. Uns war klar gewesen, dass wenn wir das Ritual auf dem Friedhof mit Potter ausführen würden, das Blut von Harry dich nach einiger Zeit von innen zerfressen würde, wenn ich dir dann nicht den speziellen Trank brauen würde. Spätestens nach einem Jahr wäre er fällig gewesen, aber der Test heute zeigte, dass es dir gut geht. Das Blut in deinem Körper war so normal, als wäre es dein eigenes. Nichts ist passiert und du weißt, dass sich deine Situation immerzu verbessert hat. Du bist fast wieder so kräftig, wie du es vor deinem Koma gewesen bist! Es erklärt einfach alles!" 

Tom sackte in sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Trotz dessen, dass Severus nicht viel besser aussah, als Tom und Tränen in den Augen hatte, nahm er seinen Mann tröstend in den Arm. 

„W-was habe ich meinem Sohn nur angetan? Meinem eigenen Sohn! Er wird mir das niemals verzeihen können! Ich habe versucht ihn umzubringen! Meinen eigenen Sohn!" Sanft strich Severus ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr, während er selbst versuchte seine Tränen am Laufen zu hindern. 

„E-es wird alles wieder gut, Schatz. Wir werden das schon schaffen..." Betreten schauten die anderen sich an. Sie wussten, was die beiden durchgemacht hatten. Leise räusperte Draco sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. 

„So Leid es mir tut, euch unterbrechen zu müssen... Wir sollten Harry so schnell wie möglich zu uns holen. Ich habe da ein ungutes Gefühl... 

Die Verräter haben gemeint, dass Harrys angebliche Verwandten ihn quälen würden..." Sofort rissen sich Tom und Severus, soweit es ihnen in ihrer jetzigen Situation möglich war, zusammen. Es war jedoch Lucius, der vor allen anderen in die Runde sprach:

„Ihr beiden, ihr werdet euch erst wieder sammeln. Regulus und ich werden Harry von diesen Muggeln abholen. Ich werde Narcissa zudem schnell eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie wird wissen wollen, was vorgefallen ist und wir brauchen alle vorhandene Hilfe." Severus und Tom nickten nur schwach und Regulus und Lucius verschwanden sofort. 

Hi? Seid ihr noch da?

Das Kapitel tut mir unglaublich Leid geschrieben zu haben... in den nächsten wird es besser... wie versprochen, heute noch eins...

wolfsschmetterling


	3. Rettung

Huhu!

Also, für heute das letzte Kapitel! Ansonsten schon einmal bis übermorgen! 

Schreibt mir doch, wie ihr die beiden neuen Personen findet! Wie gesagt, Reviews sind mein einziger Lohn und beim Schreiben lebe ich davon :-)

Kapitel 3: Rettung

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Vor dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o 

Ungewöhnlich still lag der Magnolienring da. Kein Vogelgezwitscher, keine spielenden Kinder, nicht einmal das Rascheln der Bäume war zu hören. Eine unheimliche Stille umhüllte die gesamte Straße. Es war zu still. Zu still allein schon für die Tatsache, dass in diesem Moment, ein Junge in dieser Straße, Höllenqualen durchlitt. 

Ein leises 'Plopp' durchbrach die Stille und zwei Männer tauchten im Schatten einer kleinen Gasse auf. Die beiden Gestalten schritten auf das Haus zu, in dem der angebliche Harry Potter leben sollte. 

„Wir sollten rein gehen. Severus sagte, dass der Orden nicht da ist, was bedeutet, dass wir keinerlei Probleme dabei haben sollten, den Jungen zu holen. Ein Blutschutz gibt es wie ich sehe auch nicht. Eigenartig... aber es gäbe hier ja schließlich auch niemanden, der ihn durch das verwandte Blut schützen könnte..." Regulus trat vor, um ins Haus hineinzugehen und berührte das Gartentor. 

Sofort wurde dieser zurückgeworfen und begann unkontrolliert zu zucken. Zusammen gekrümmt lag der letzte noch lebende Blackerbe auf dem Boden und versuchte seine Schreie zu ersticken. Erschrocken kniete Lucius sich neben seinen Freund. 

„Finite Incantatem!" Sprach Lucius. Doch als sich nichts tat und der Spruch keinen Effekt zeigte, fluchte er leise auf. Noch immer lag Regulus zuckend und vor Schmerzen wimmernd auf dem Boden. Kalter Schweiß rann seinem langjährigen Freund über die Stirn und Lucius versuchte sich auf den nächsten, komplizierteren Spruch zu konzentrieren, während er seinen Stab vor Anstrengung zitternd auf Regulus gerichtet hielt. 

„Finite Torturem!(1)" Flüsterte Lucius um den Fluch, der auf Regulus lag, endgültig zu lösen. Langsam beruhigte sich die wieder seine Atmung und das Zittern ebbte ab. Starr blickte er in das Gesicht seines alten Freundes. 

„Was ist geschehen?" Zitternd rappelte sich der Black wieder auf die Beine. Als er jedoch bedrohlich schwankte, kamm Lucius ihm sofort zur Hilfe und stützte ihn. 

„Dieser Fluch... es war, als befände ich mich inmitten von Dementoren. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte Dumbledore mir einen seiner Cruciatus-Flüche aufgehalst und würde gleichzeitig meine Seele entzwei reißen."

„Hm... das ist sehr merkwürdig. Ich kenne keinen Fluch, der solche Sympthome hervorruft. Es ist jedenfalls ein weißmagischer, doch wir wissen einfach noch zu wenig. Wir sollten zurück ins Manor um es den anderen zu berichten. Vielleicht kennen sie eine Lösung. Im Moment können wir hier nichts ausrichten..." Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' verschwanden beide wieder und tauchten im Salon des Manors auf, während Lucius Regulus noch immer etwas stützte.

„Ihr seid schon zurück? Aber wo ist mein Sohn? Und was ist mit dir geschehen, Reglus? Ist meinem Sohn etwas zugestoßen?"

Aufgeregt und mit besorgter Miene lief Tom auf seine alten Freunde zu. Bedrückt schaute Regulus zu Boden, während Lucius Tom entschuldigend anblickte.

„Nein, Tom. Wir konnten deinen Sohn noch nicht holen. Es lag irgendein komischer weißmagischer Fluch auf dem Haus. Wir konnten es nicht betre – " Eine besorgte Narcissa Malfoy betrat den Raum. 

„Habt ihr den Jungen?" Fragte sie, doch Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gleich danach war das Knistern des Feuers zu hören, gefolgt von einem lauten Fauchen, als zwei große Männer aus dem Kamin traten. 

„Bescheuerte Kamine! Es wird Zeit, dass sie ein neues Transportmittel entwickeln, das weniger umständlich und gefährlich ist!". 

„Komm schon Sal, beruhige dich. So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht."

„Pff!" Beleidigt drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann mit den silbernen Strähnen von dem Blonden weg. Goldene Strähnen durchzogen das ohnehin schon glänzende, blonde Haar und ließen es noch mehr leuchten. Beide waren schlank und muskulös gebaut. Der Blonde jedoch besaß etwas femininere Züge und seine, zu einem langen Zopf geflochtenen Haare, reichten bis zu seinen Fersen. Er strahlte eine so einnehmende Schönheit aus, dass es jedem den Atem verschlug, der ihn anblickte. 

Der Schwarzhaarige jedoch hatte nur schulterlange Haare. Auch er sah bei weitem nicht schlecht aus, jedoch strahlte er zugleich eine Autorität und eine schwarze Aura aus, die seinen Partner im Gegensatz zu ihm als sehr sanftmütig erscheinen lies. Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen waren wie flüssiges Silber, während die des Blonden eher Braun waren und um die Pupille herum leicht golden wirkten. Beide sahen nicht älter aus als 35, doch zeugten ihre weisen Augen von ihrem wirklichen Alter. 

„Vater, Dad! Ihr seid gekommen!" rief Tom erleichtert. „Gerade recht, denn wir haben Probleme damit, meinen Sohn aus dem Haus dieser Muggel zu holen." Lucius und der jüngste Black begannen Godric Gryffindor und seinem Gefährten Salazar Slytherin zu erklären, was beim Haus der Dursleys vorgefallen war. Als sie ihre Erzählung beendet hatten, tauschten Godric und Salazar kurz einen Blick aus, bevor der Gryffindor anfing zu erzählen: 

„Es gibt auch weißmagische, verbotene Zauber und eurer Beschreibung nach, ist dies einer davon. Es ist der 'Segura proibid'(2). Aus weißmagischer Sicht ist dieser Fluch nicht lösbar, außer man bringt den Zauberer um, der den Fluch ausgesprochen hat. Da Dumbledore jedoch die schwarze Magie hasst und deswegen auch nicht ihre Potentiale kennt, weiß er nicht, dass der schwarzmagische Gegenfluch zu diesem weißmagischen, ganz einfach ist. 

Um den Fluch zu brechen, sprecht ihr die Formel 'Segura distruides'(3) und stellt euch vor, wie ihr eine stabile Mauer zerstört. Das ist alles, was ihr tun müsst." Dankbar nickte Tom Godric zu. 

„Danke Vater, ihr wart sehr hilfreich. Wir werden euch sagen, wenn wir unseren Sohn wieder haben. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gerne in die Räume, die ihr sonst immer bewohnt, sie stehen zu eurer freien Verfügung."

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Ligusterweg Nummer 4:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o 

Die Dämmerung hatte gerade eingesetzt. Es waren die ersten paar Stunden, in denen Harry wieder im Ligusterweg war und bereits jetzt war es die reinste Hölle. Er hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden gelegen, die Schmerzen wurden von Minute zu Minute schlimmer und trotzdem kam die erlösende Ohnmacht nicht.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sein Onkel betrat den Raum. 

„Steh gefälligst auf, Freak! Bevor ich heute noch mit einigen Kollegen aus gehe, will ich gefälligst noch etwas Anständiges zu Essen haben! In einer halben Stunde will ich ein saftiges Steak auf dem Tisch haben! Und vergiss nicht, ich will es blutig!" Mit seinem leeren Blick schaute Harry Vernon an. 

„J-ja, Sir." Krächzte Harry und mit einem lauten Knall der Tür, verschwand der Muggel und das tröstende Licht mit ihm.

Unter großen Scherzen kämpfte Harry sich auf die Beine. Der unendliche Schmerz brachte ihn schien um, als er sich die Treppe hochkämpfte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich innerlich wie taub, wenn nicht sogar tot. 

Sein Blick war leer. Seine Augen zeigten keinerlei Emotionen mehr. Es war, als wären sie tot. Es sah so aus, als ob sich nur noch die Hülle des Jungen bewegte, Harrys Seele jedoch schon längst unter allem was geschehen war, begraben lag. Jeder der ihn auch nur eines Blickes würdigen würde, würde erkennen, was mit ihm geschehen war... Harry Potter war gebrochen. 

Nach langer Zeit stand er schließlich in der Küche. Vor Schmerz musste er die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen. Er bemerkte, wie es vor seinen Augen schwarz wurde und wollte die wohltuende Ohnmacht glücklich willkommen heißen, doch eine schmerzende Magiewelle durchfuhr ihn und zwang ihn dazu, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Zitternd versuchte er zu atmen um den Schmerz etwas zu lindern, doch es half nichts. Jede einzelne Bewegung tat höllisch weh.

Vorsichtig, um sich selbst nicht noch mehr Schmerzen, durch schnelle Bewegungen, zuzufügen, als er ohnehin schon hatte, stellte er den Herd an und eine Pfanne darauf, um als 'leichte Vorspeise' bereits etwas Speck an zu braten.

Plötzlich betrat Vernon die Küche und stapfte auf seinen Neffen zu, um auf ihn hinunter zu blicken. 

„Bist du noch immer nicht fertig? Na warte, dir werde ich schon noch zeigen, was GEHORSAMKEIT bedeutet!" Er packte Harrys Arm. Vor Schmerz sank dieser zu Boden und krümmte sich zusammen. 

„STEH AUF, EHLENDES MISTSTÜCK!" Als Harry jedoch nicht reagierte, packte sein Onkel ihn am Nacken und schleifte ihn zur Kellertür. Achtlos wurde er die Treppe runter geschmissen und Harry hörte ein lautes Knacken. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Arm und er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Jedes kleinste Geräusch wäre tödlich für ihn, so lange sein Onkel noch in diesem Haus war.

Verängstigt blieb er auf dem Boden liegen, die Augen vor Schreck und Schmerz weit aufgerissen und ununterbrochen zitternd. Er hörte gerade noch, wie die Haustür zufiel und dann das gesamte Haus still da lag. Immer wieder durchfuhr ihn eine erneute Welle des Schmerzens. Ein markerschütternder Schrei entfuhr seinem Mund und drang hindurch, bis zu seiner Seele, die ihren Schmerz ebenso herausschrie. Es war zu viel, als dass er dies noch weiter aushalten könnte...

Vollkommen fertig lag Harry auf dem Boden. Seine Stimme war kratzig und er hatte noch nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu schreien. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er schließlich ein Klingeln hörte. Es war so nahe, doch irgenwie konnte er es nicht zuordnen. Er überlegte, doch als er hörte, wie die Haustür aufging, stockte ihm der Atem. Es konnte doch nicht möglich sein, dass sein Onkel bereits zurück kam? Panisch wimmerte er auf, als er hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten...

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Riddle Manor:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucius und Regulus wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, um den Sohn ihrer Freunde zu holen, als Tom ohnmächtig zusammenklappte und anfing unkontrolliert zu zucken. Ein markerschütternder Schrei entrann seiner Kehle und Severus, der erschrocken neben seinem Partner kniete und versuchte, diesen aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu ziehen, konnte den kalten Schweiß auf dessen Stirn sehen. 

Im nächsten Moment fuhr Tom heftig atmend hoch und starrte starr und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne. 

„E-er hat die Verbindung genutzt, die ich immer dazu verwendet habe, ihm Albträume zu schicken!" Mit gehetztem Blick schaute er zu Lucius und Regulus empor. 

„Beeilt euch!" Keine Sekunde später waren beide mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden. Schluchzend sackte Tom in den Armen seines Mannes zusammen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Vor dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o 

Zwei in Schwarz gekleidete Männer tauchten vor der Hausnummer 4 auf. 

„Segura distruides!" Eine kräftige Männerstimme erklang, aus der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze einer der Gestalten, die einen langen, dünnen Holzstab in der Hand hielt. 

Das Haus der Dursleys leuchtete gleißend grün auf und mehrere kleine Lichtexplosionen waren zu sehen. Dann, ganz plötzlich war alles wieder so, als wäre nichts passiert. Das Haus lag wieder unheimlich still da. 

„Gut, dass auf dem Haus eine Illusion liegt. So oft, wie Muggel nichts von der Magie mitbekommen, dies wäre sicherlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben..." Lucius nickte nur, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder vollkommen ernst und konzentriert 

„Wir sollten uns aber trotzdem beeilen. Es gefällt mir nicht, wie Tom vorhin reagiert hat. Als wäre etwas..." Lucius wollte nicht zu Ende sprechen und Regulus nickte nur als Bestätigung dafür, dass er verstanden hatte. Beide traten ans Haus und klingelten. Einmal. Zweimal. Niemand ging an die Tür, also beschlossen sie, sie selbst zu öffnen. 

„Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht hier. Das Haus ist so still, Harry hätte zumindest das Klingeln hören müssen..." Doch Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Severus meinte, dass Harry ganz bestimmt hier ist. Irgendwo hier muss er sein. Suchen wir einfach alles nach ihm ab." Sie durchsuchten das gesamte Haus, doch nirgends konnten sie den Jungen finden. Als sie bereits fast alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, erblickte der Blonde in einer dunklen, weiter hinten gelegenen Ecke, eine Tür. Es war offensichtlich die Tür zum Keller. 

„Das ist der einzige Raum, der übrig geblieben ist, Regulus. Meinst du, er könnte..." Regulus runzelte die Stirn. 

„Das bezweifle ich, aber wir sollten alle Räume durchsuchen." Lucius ging vor und öffnete die Tür. Als er hinein blickte, war es stockfinster. Entnervt schwang er einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und lies eine Kugel erscheinen, die den gesamten Raum erhellte. Als diese jedoch in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte und den gesamten Keller erhellte, bereute er seine Handlung sofort. Ein schrecklicher Anblick bot sich ihm und ihm stockte der Atem. Kahle, kalte, mit Blut bespritzte Wände und mehrere kleine Blutlachen auf dem Boden. In der Mitte lag ein blasser, schwarzhaariger Junge, der die Augen starr und glasig nach oben gerichtet hatte. 

„N-nein! Er kann nicht tot sein!" Beide Männer stürzten auf den Jungen zu, welcher lediglich in blutdurchtränkten Fetzen dalag.

Panisch tastete Lucius nach dem Puls des Jungen und atmete erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus, als er den schwachen Herzschlag ertastete. 

Starr vor Schreck trat Regulus auf die Beiden zu und hob vorsichtig die Reste von Harrys T-Shirt hoch. Beide sogen scharf die Luft ein, und Regulus lies geschockt das Shirt fallen. Schnitte und brutale Peitschenstriemen verunstalteten den jungen Körper. Man konnte leicht erahnen, wie die schmerzhaften Striemen sich über den mageren Körper des Jungen bis zum Rücken hinzogen. 

Als Lucius versuchte den Jungen hoch zu heben, wimmerte dieser schmerzerfüllt auf und versteifte sich vollkommen in seinen Armen.

Dann klärte sich plötzlich der Blick des Jungen etwas und er starrte Lucius mit einem durchdringenden Blick in die Augen.

„L-lucius Mal-foy?" Sie konnten an der Stimme hören, wie verwundert und ungläubig der Junge war, als ihm eine erneute Schmerzwelle ein weiteres Wimmern entlockte, und er wieder glasige Augen bekam.

„Schnell, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Er muss sofort versorgt werden!" Ein leises Plopp war zu hören und Lucius und Harry waren verschwunden. Regulus starrte noch eine Sekunde auf die Stelle, wo sie den Jungen gefunden hatten. Dann zog er selbst den Zauberstab und sprach einen komplizierten Zauber, um Harrys Abwesenheit zu vertuschen. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk, nickte er und folgte seinem Freund. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Riddle Manor:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o 

„TOM! SEVERUS! SCHNELL! ICH BRAUCHE EURE HILFE!" Verzweifelt legte Lucius den schwer verletzten Jungen auf das Bett im Gästezimmer, in welches er sich und den Jungen appariert hatte.

Sofort stürmten Severus, Draco und Narcissa, angeführt von Tom, in den Raum. Als sie jedoch den blassen Harry in den blutdurchtänkten Sachen sahen, blieben sie wie versteinert stehen.

„NEIN!" Stolpernd lief Severus zum Bett und streckte zitternd die Hand nach seinem Sohn aus. 

„Mein Kleiner..." Er wollte ihn berühren. Nach all den Jahren hatte er ihn nun endlich wieder... doch bevor er ihn auch nur berühren konnte, sah er, wie Harry begann heftig zu zittern und Lucius Stimme holte ihn wieder aus seinen eigenen Gedanken. 

„Severus... E-es tut mir so unendlich Leid... sie haben ihn so übel zugerichtet... 

Ich werde Godric holen, aber du musst anfangen ihn zu heilen!" Severus nickte schwach und schaute wie gebannt auf die Gestalt auf dem Bett. Dann straffte er die Schultern, zog mit distanzierter Miene den Zauberstab, atmete einmal tief ein und versetzte seinen Sohn, der immer noch starr und regungslos an die Decke starrte, in einen Heilschlaf, um ihm weitere Schmerzen zu ersparen. Anschließend entkleidete er Harry bis auf die Boxershorts.

Mehr als nur geschockt, blickte er auf sein Kind hinunter und auch Tom hatte seinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken können. Draco hatte vor Entsetzen laut auf gekeucht und sah so aus, als würde er nicht glauben können, was er dort sah. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, während Narcissa sich setzen musste, damit sie nicht ohnmächtig wurde.

„Wie kann man einem Kind nur so etwas antun?" Schnell löste Severus sich wieder aus seiner Starre und begann verzweifelt die Wunden mit Hilfe eines Zaubers zu säubern.

Dann begann er den Jungen genauer zu untersuchen. Er knurrte, als der Diagnosezauber nicht funktionierte. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas hatte seinen Sohn mit einem Fluch belegt, der verhinderte, dass man die Wunden mit Magie heilen konnte! Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass der Reinigungszauber funktioniert hatte!

So musste er ihn auf Muggelart untersuchen, um festzustellen, welche Verletzungen sein Sohn hatte. Als er damit fertig war, musste er sich stark zusammenreißen um weiter zu machen. Gerade in diesem Augenblick betraten Godric und Salazar den Raum.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das überlebt hat! Er muss mehr Magie und Kraft besitzen, als wir vor seiner Geburt angenommen hatten. Zudem muss sein Wille zu überleben unglaublich stark sein..." sagte Severus.

„Sein gesamter Körper ist übersät mit Striemen. Er hat viele Schnittwunden und innere Blutungen und es kommen noch ein gebrochener linker Arm, sowie einige gebrochene Rippen dazu! Godric, du musst mir unbedingt helfen, sonst überlebt er das nicht! Es liegt irgendein Fluch auf ihm, der verhindert, dass ich ihn mit Magie heilen kann!"

In dem Moment betrat Regulus das Zimmer, mit einer Peitsche in der Hand, welche er dem unglaublich wütend dreinblickenden Salazar weiterreichte.

„Hilft das weiter?" Fragte Regulus. Severus und Godric machten sich an die Arbeit Harry, so gut sie konnten, ohne Magie zu versorgen. Die anderen verfolgen Salazars nachdenkliche Miene, die sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer weiter verdunkelte, bis seine Magie so wild um sich schlug, dass sogar Severus und Godric, die zuvor vollkommen mit Harry beschäftigt gewesen waren, auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Mit einem mörderischen Blick zog Salazar seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf seinen Enkel. Konzentriert schloss er die Augen und sprach einen langen und komplizierten Zauber, wodurch Harry kurz am ganzen Körper aufleuchtete.

„Jetzt könnt ihr ihn wieder mit Magie heilen. Jetzt sollte es gehen..." Erschöpft sank er auf einen Sessel. Godric und Severus begannen sofort Harry mit Magie und verschiedenen Salben, Tinkturen und Tränken zu heilen. Man konnte ihnen deutlich ansehen, wie sehr es ihnen zu schaffen machte, Harrys Wunden und somit die Qualen, die er hatte erleiden müssen, zu sehen. Doch es war Regulus, der sich traute das aus zu sprechen, was niemand hatte in sagen wollen.

„So gut wir auch seinen Körper wieder zusammenflicken können, wir wissen nicht, wie es in seinem Inneren aussieht...

Der Tod meines Bruders hat ihn unglaublich mitgenommen. Er war der einzige, den er noch hatte. Und wenn er schon die Jahre zuvor gequält worden ist... ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie seine Kindheit aussah, wenn man sie denn als solche überhaupt bezeichnen kann."

Draco blickte in die Runde vor sich und sprach laut seine Gedanken aus: „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass alles, was wir bisher von Harry kannten, nur das war, was wir sehen wollten. Er hat, um es jedem recht zu machen, jedes Mal eine andere Maske aufgesetzt.

Er hat schon vorher unter seinen ´Verwandten´ leiden müssen, sonst hätte er sich nicht für jeden so verstellt..." Alle außer Severus und Godric, die immer noch mit Harry beschäftigt waren, starrten Draco überrascht an. Doch sie erkannten die Wahrheit in Dracos Worten.

Tom saß zusammengesunken auf einem der Sessel und starrte ins Nichts.

„Ich werde all jene schrecklich leiden lassen, die meinem Sohn dies angetan haben! D-das hat er nicht verdient! Er hätte nie so leiden sollen!" Severus ging zu seinem Gefährten und nahm ihn in den Arm. Godric und er waren gerade damit fertig geworden, ihren Sohn zu heilen und ihm den letzten Trank ein zu flößen.

„Wie soll ich ihm bloß erklären, was ich getan habe? Ich wollte ihn töten! Ich machte ihn zu diesem 'Jungen der Lebt', der den gesamten Duck der Zaubererwelt auf sich lasten hatte! Ich war es, der ihm all dieses Leid brachte!" Schluchzend brach Tom in Severus Armen zusammen.

Traurig schauten Godric und Salazar die beiden an. Natürlich waren Tom und Severus erleichtert und froh darüber, dass sie ihren Sohn zurück hatten. Trotzdem hatten Salazar und Godric sehen können, wie sehr der angebliche Tod ihres Sohnes, die beiden Gefährten innerlich zerfressen hatte.

Severus hatte wegen einigen Komplikationen während seiner Schwangerschaft verfrüht ins Krankenhaus gemusst und Tom war keine Sekunde von seiner Seite gewichen. Und obwohl es einige Schwierigkeiten gab, waren sie noch nie so glücklich gewesen, denn sie würden ihr erstes Kind, einen Sohn, bekommen.

Im Nebenzimmer hatte sich die Familie Potter befunden, mit der schwangeren Lily Potter. Zu dieser Zeit hatte es sie ziemlich beunruhigt ihren Feinden, Dumbledores Lieblingen, so nahe zu sein und alle konnten sich daran erinnern, wie sehr Salazar sich darüber aufgeregt hatte und lautstark nach einem Zimmer verlangt hatte, dass weiter weg lag. Doch es hatte kein anderes gegeben und sie hatten sich fügen müssen. Besonders beunruhigte sie jedoch, dass Dumbledore die Potters so oft besuchte und ihnen dadurch die ganze Zeit unglaublich nahe war und so schon eine Gefahr bildete.

Bei der Entbindung von Toms und Severus Sohn hatte es dann schließlich Komplikationen gegeben und Tom war dazu gezwungen worden, den Raum zu verlassen. Er hatte es nicht verstanden, hatte sich dagegen gesträubt, die Heiler angefleht, bei seinem Gefährten bleiben zu dürfen, doch diese hatten nur gemeint, dass sie Severus nicht entbinden würden, bis er nicht den Raum verlassen hatte. So war ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben, als das Zimmer zu verlassen und draußen zu warten.

Plötzlich war ein lauter Knall zu hören gewesen. Verängstigt war Tom ins Zimmer gestürzt. Er hatte seinen Gefährten blutend und reglos auf dem Bett wiedergefunden und musste mit ansehen, wie Dumbledore das kleine Baby, das in dem Bettchen neben Severus, mit einem Schneidezauber tötete, während er durch die Verbindungstür das Baby, das in Lily Potters Armen lag, laut weinen hörte. Sie musste ihr Kind zur selben Zeit wie Severus bekommen haben.

Tom hatte versucht, Dumbledore zu bekämpfen, der wahrscheinlich als Tom den Raum verlassen hatte, sich von dem Raum der Potters, zu Severus geschlichen hatte, doch dieser konnte fliehen, da Tom zu geschwächt gewesen war. Severus entzog ihm seine Kraft, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben und Tom war, mit der schrecklichen Angst, dass nun auch sein Gefährte sterben könnte, auf diesen zugestürzt. Sie hatten ihn gerade so noch retten können.

Nachdem ihr Enkel angeblich ermordet worden war, hatten die Gründer dabei zusehen müssen, wie das schutzbedürftige Wesen in Severus, an dem Tod seines Sohnes, zerbrach. Sie hatten den Hass in Tom sehen können, der rachsüchtig auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, um es Dumbledore heimzahlen zu können. Gleichzeitig jedoch kümmerte er sich liebevoll um seinen Gefährten, seinen eigenen Schmerz unterdrückend, um ihm so gut er konnte zur Seite zu stehen.

Der Verlust ihres Sohnes hatte beide hart getroffen. Doch es war Tom gewesen, der für sie beide genug Kraft und Liebe hatte, um weiter zu leben. Es war Tom gewesen, der die Schmerzen seines Gefährten gelindert hatte und seine eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten an gestellt hatte.

Doch nun, da Harry wieder in die Familie zurückgekehrt war, konnten sie sehen, wie viele Schmerzen der Tod seines Sohnes Tom wirklich bereitet hatte. Vor allen Dingen jetzt, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er dazu beigetragen hatte, seinem Sohn die Hölle auf Erden zu bereiten.

Nun war es Severus, der für seinen Gefährten da war und ihn stützte...

Nun wussten sie, dass Dumbledore die Babys ausgetauscht hatte. Vielleicht war Lily Potters Sohn bereits tot geboren. Und vielleicht war es sogar Dumbledore gewesen, der Lily Potters Wehen zu früh einsetzen lies , damit er die Kinder austauschen konnte... damit das eine Kind schon tot war und er sicher gehen konnte, dass sie es ganz bestimmt nicht heilen konnten.

Sie kannten den genauen Ablauf nicht, doch eines wussten sie bestimmt. Dumbledore hatte eine Familie entzwei gerissen und jedem einzelnen davon große Schmerzen bereitet. Er hatte den jungen Eltern ihr Erstgeborenes geraubt und aufs schwerste misshandelt. Er verdiente es zu leiden. Und er würde leiden...

Soll so viel wie:  
(1) = „Beende Folter"  
(2) = „Unerlaubte/verbotene Schutz"  
(3) = „Schutz gehe kaputt/verschwinde"  
bedeuten.

So, das war es erst einmal. :-)

Hinterlasst mir doch ein Review!

Euch eine schöne Woche!

Alles Liebe,

wolfsschmetterling


	4. Erwachen

Hallo, Ihr Lieben, die vielleicht noch weiter lest...

Leider ist eine Menge zwischen diese Geschichte gekommen, ich werde versuchen in den nächsten Wochen weiter zu machen und dabei die Kapitel regelmäßig hochzuladen... Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr euren Spaß mit diesen Kapiteln habt! Ich würde mich trotz meines unregelmäßigen Hochladens sehr über Reviews freuen!

Er lag auf einem weichen Bett. Um ihn herum war es so angenehm warm und gemütlich. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich trotz seiner Schmerzen nirgends jemals so wohl gefühlt hatte, wie hier. Noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts war dieses Gefühl zu Hause zu sein so stark gewesen...

Doch schlagartig kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Sein Onkel, wie er ihn misshandelt und vergewaltigt hatte. Die unerträglichen Schmerzen und schließlich, wie er wieder in den Keller geworfen worden war. War er im Himmel?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ein Freak, wie er, kam nicht in den Himmel. Außerdem hatte er noch immer Schmerzen. Zwar nicht so sehr, wie bei seinen Verwandten, bei weitem nicht so schlimm. Im Gegensatz zu den Schmerzen vorher, war dies noch nicht einmal ein Ziepen... doch sie waren da.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah zur Seite. Eine kleine Elfe stand neben seinem Bett und riss erfreut die Augen auf, als sie erkannte, dass er erwacht war. Keine Sekunde später, war sie mit einem leisen Knall verschwunden.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gesicht in Erinnerung. Lucius Malfoy! Er-er hatte ihn gesehen! Er war im Haus seiner Verwandten gewesen und hatte das Licht erscheinen lassen, bevor er sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und er wieder in seine eigene Welt abgedriftet war.

Hatte er ihn hier her gebracht? Was wollte er von ihm? Nein, er war ganz sicher nicht derjenige, der ihm geholfen hatte. Warum sollte Lucius Malfoy ihn auch von seinen Verwandten holen und heilen? Ihn, einen Freak, eine Missgeburt, seinen Feind? Eben... Aber wo war er dann?

Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, sackte jedoch sofort wieder in die Kissen zurück. Vorsichtig, um nicht noch mehr Schmerzen oder das Schwindelgefühl hervorzurufen, hievte er sich mit den Armen in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position.

Erschrocken drehte er den Kopf, als die Tür an der Wand rechts von ihm sich öffnete. Er sah, wie ein jung aussehender Mann mit schulterlangen Haaren in den Raum trat und auf ihn zu ging. Verängstigt zog Harry seine Beine an den Körper und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Der Mann kam ihm so vertraut vor und übte eine starke Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Harry verspürte das Bedürfnis, sich in dessen kräftigen, beschützenden Armen zu vergraben. Dennoch hatte er Angst!

Noch immer beäugte Harry den Mann misstrauisch, obwohl er ihm bekannt vorkam, doch er kam einfach nicht darauf, woher.

Dann, ganz plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Dies war Lord Voldemort in seiner Form als Tom Riddle!

Erschrocken wich Harry, ohne auf den Schmerz zu achten, zurück. Doch dann wurde sein Blick hoffnungsvoll und er hörte damit auf, zu versuchen etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Dunklen Lord zu bringen.

„Wirst du mich endlich töten?" Das war das erste, was er sagte, während er Tom anstarrte und sich leicht nach vorne und nach hinten schaukelte. Traurig trat Tom auf seinen Sohn zu.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun." Tom seufzte gequält.

„Ich habe keinen Grund dafür und ich hätte nie einen Grund dafür haben sollen. Du bist noch ein Kind und hast ein Recht auf dein eigenes Leben... Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, was ich dir all die Jahre angetan habe..."

Schluchzend sackte Harry in sich zusammen. Er verstand es nicht! All die Jahre war er gejagt worden, hatte Angst vor dem Tod gehabt, Angst davor, dass Menschen, die er liebte, starben, und nun...

„Warum? Warum beendest du es nicht endlich? Soll das ein mieses Spiel sein, um mich noch mehr zu verletzen? Du kannst mich foltern, wie du willst, das ist mir egal, solange du mich nur endlich tötest!" Verstört begann der Junge wieder vor und zurück zu wippen, und Tom konnte deutlich am verschleierten Blick erkennen, dass er langsam in seine eigene Welt abdriftete. Herzzerreißend fing Harry an zu schluchzen. Glitzernde Tränen rannen die blassen Wangen hinunter und benetzten das schöne Gesicht des jungen Helden der Zaubererwelt.

Hilflos und geschockt zugleich blickte Tom auf das weinende Kind. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Jungen aus dessen eigener Welt holen sollte und noch nicht einmal, wie er ihn wieder beruhigen könnte. Er war überfordert, denn er wusste nicht, wie er seinem Sohn helfen konnte. All die Jahre zuvor hatte Harry ihn als seinen tödlichsten Feind angesehen und nun sollte dieser einfach so seine Hilfe annehmen und ihm vertrauen?

Doch als Tom ein weiteres Mal sah, wie es seinem Sohn erging, zerriss es ihm das Herz. Bedächtig setzte er sich zu ihm und zog ihn in die Arme.

Während er ihm über den Rücken strich und ihm Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte, lies er etwas von seiner beruhigenden Magie in den Jungen fließen.

Dadurch klärten sich zwar Harrys Augen und Tom wusste, dass er ihn aus seiner Welt hatte locken können, jedoch wurde sein Verhalten immer herzzerreißender und trieb Tom selbst Tränen in die Augen.

Plötzlich jedoch kam ihm eine Erinnerung... ja, das könnte vielleicht helfen.

Leise fing Tom an, etwas in einer merkwürdigen, sehr alten Sprache zu singen. Es war ein sehr altes Lied, welches ihm bereits sein Vater Godric vorgesungen hatte, wenn er sich verletzt oder Alpträume gehabt hatte.

Er hielt weiterhin seinen Sohn fest und nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich der Junge. Er sah ihn kurz erstaunt an, driftete im nächsten Augenblick aber in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Tom realisierte, dass allein schon das zu viel für seinen Sohn gewesen war... Es würde sehr schwer werden, ihm alles zu erklären...

Er beobachtete noch etwas, den ruhigen Schlaf seines Jungen, bevor er ihn wieder richtig ins Bett legte und liebevoll zudeckte. Vorsichtig beugte er sich hinunter und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. Endlich hatte er ihn wieder... seinen Sohn.

Als er den Salon betrat, bemerkte er, dass alle ungeduldig auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatten.

„Und, wie geht es dem Jungen?" Besorgt schaute Salazar seinen Sohn an.

„Sehr schlecht. Er muss noch schlimmeres erlebt haben, als wir bereits vermutet hatten! Er flehte mich an, ihn umzubringen! Irgendwann begann er in seine Welt abzudriften. Also nahm ich ihn in den Arm und schickte ihm etwas von meiner Magie... immerhin bin ich doch sein Vater! Aber das einzige, was geschah, war, dass er aus seiner eigenen Welt zurück kam. Doch er zitterte und weinte nur noch heftiger, so dass ich ihm etwas vorsang. Nach einiger Zeit ist er dann eingeschlafen..."

Salazar und Godric warfen sich gespannte Blicke zu.

„Was hast du ihm vorgesungen, Tom?" Fragte Godric und sah seinen Sohn gespannt an.

„Ich habe ihm jenes Lied vorgesungen, welches du mir immer vorgesungen hast, wenn Albträume gehabt habe." Als Salazar und Godric bedeutsame Blicke austauschten, sah Tom verwirrt zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her.

„Vater, Dad! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Nun, mein Sohn. In Wirklichkeit ist das Lied ein starker Zauber, der gegenüber einer Person nur dann ausgeführt werden kann, wenn diese sie wirklich liebt. Der Wunsch einer geliebten Person zu helfen vermischt sich mit der Magie unseres Wesens und bildet für einen Moment ein starkes Band zwischen den beiden Personen. Im Grunde genommen bewirkt dieser Zauber, dass du dich der anderen Person vollkommen öffnest und ihre Seele für einen kurzen Augenblick Schutz in deiner eigenen finden kann und sie sich beruhigt, oder wenn nötig, sogar einschläft."

„D-das... I-ihr habt mir das nie erzählt!" Immer noch erstaunt über das eben gehörte, zugleich jedoch etwas entrüstet, schaute er zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her.

„Wir hatten nie einen Grund dazu." Beleidigt schaute Tom seine Eltern an, während Severus ihn versöhnlich umarmte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Grimmauldplatz Nummer 4:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o

Die Häuser am Grimmauldplatz schienen allesamt ruhig da zu liegen. Doch dieser Schein trügte. Läge über einem bestimmten Haus kein Stillezauber, würde wahrscheinlich die gesamte Straße unter dem Geschrei erbeben.

Albus Dumbledore, Oberhaupt des Phönixordens, lief vor Zorn rauchend, durch den Versammlungsraum des Ordens, der sich im Blackanwesen befand und schrie dabei, die sich darin befindenden Zauberer, lauthals an. Dabei übertönte er sogar das keifende Geschrei einer älteren Dame in ihrem Bilderrahmen, die daraufhin sogar selbst verstummte.

„WIE KONNTE DAS NUR GESCHEHEN? WIE KONNTE DER JUNGE STERBEN! MEINE MARIONETTE IST WEG, WO ICH DOCH NOCH SO VIEL MIT IHR VOR HATTE! ER SOLLTE LEIDEN! ER SOLLTE SEINEN VERDAMMTEN VATER UMBRINGEN! UND NUN SCHAFFT ES DIESER WIDERWÄRTIGE, NICHTSNUTZIGE MUGGEL ES, IHN TROTZ MEINER BANNE UMZUBRINGEN! OH, SIE WERDEN SCHRECKLICH DAFÜR BEZAHLEN, DAS SCHWÖRE ICH!" Mehr als nur zornig, stürmte der weißhaarige aus dem Haus und ließ eine üble Stimmung zurück. Er verließ schnell das Hauptquartier, jedoch nicht ohne jeden, der es wagte in seinem Gesichtsfeld zu erscheinen, mit einem Crucio zu verfluchen.

Das war dieses Kapitel... Was haltet ihr davon? Wie denkt ihr, wird Harry weiter auf seine neue Familie reagieren?  
Ich hoffe ich schaffe es morgen das neue Kapitel hochzuladen. Vielleicht lässt mir ja jemand einen Ansporn da ;-)


	5. Wiedersehen

So, hier das neue Kapitel! Wie versprochen^^

Einen großen Dank an , für das erste Review!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Riddle Manor:  
-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco betrat das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Sofort schaute er zum Bett hinüber, in dem er eine in den Laken zusammengerollte Person erblickte.

Er konnte ein von einem Alptraum verzerrtes Gesicht erkennen, welches ihm so lange als das von Harry Potter bekannt gewesen war. Doch er realisierte, dass er nie wirklich hatte sehen können, was sich hinter der Maske des 'Jungen der Lebt' verborgen hatte.

Er sah, wie sich das Gesicht weiter verzerrte und Harry versuchte, sich an der Decke fest zu klammern. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Harry auf. Allein schon diesen Anblick konnte Draco kaum noch ertragen. Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn ihm jemand ein Messer ins Herz rammen würde.

Harry schien schreckliche Schmerzen zu erleiden. Sollte er ihn nun wecken? Wie würde Harry reagieren? Würde er nur noch alles schlimmer machen, indem er das tat? Eigentlich dürfte er sich im Moment gar nicht in diesem Raum befinden! Er war verzweifelt, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte! Doch er konnte den anderen nicht einfach so leiden lassen!

Sanft strich er Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, als Harry ein weiteres Mal schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte.

„Schscht... es ist alles gut... Hier bist du in Sicherheit, hörst du?" Er streichelte Harry durch die Haare.

Harry schlief sehr schlecht. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich alles, was er bei den Dursleys erlebt hatte nochmals ab.

Dann jedoch veränderte sich der Traum. Er hatte zwar noch immer Schmerzen, jedoch waren jetzt zwei Gestalten aufgetaucht. Die eine hatte ihn aus dieser Hölle geholt. Einer davon war Lucius Malfoy gewesen, während die andere – was ihn nur noch mehr davon überzeugte, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war – Sirius unglaublich ähnlich sah.

Das nächste, was im Traum geschah war, dass Lord Voldemort in seiner Tom-Riddle-Gestalt aufgetauchte.

Schreckliche Angst durchflutete ihn, doch gleichzeitig spürte er so etwas wie Hoffnung. Er flehte den Dunklen Lord an, ihn umzubringen, doch die Erlösung wurde ihm verwehrt...

Danach spürte er unglaublich beschützende, tröstende Arme. Es hatte so gut getan... Er dachte daran, wie schön es wäre, einfach so in die Arme genommen zu werden... von jemand, der ihn einfach nur liebte. Wo schützende Arme dafür sorgten, dass er endlich ein glückliches Leben haben konnte. In Armen, in denen er sich sicher und geborgen fühlen konnte, die nicht da waren, um ihn zu schlagen, zu verletzen, zu misshandeln... zu vergewaltigen.

Mit einem Schlag erinnerte er sich daran, dass dies alles nur unerfüllbare Wünsche waren. Er wollte schreien, als seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen sich wieder in sein Gedächtnis fraßen. Verzweifelt versuchte er aus ihnen auszubrechen und klammerte sich dabei an das Rütteln an seiner Schulter. Er schnappte laut nach Luft, schlug seine Augen auf und sah in die schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte.

Draco hatte verzweifelt versucht Harry aufzuwecken, um ihn aus seinen Albträumen zu holen. Er hatte ihn zunächst vergeblich an den Schultern gerüttelt, als Harry endlich seine Augen wieder aufschlug und ihm in die Augen starrte.

Draco atmete scharf ein, als er die Leere, Angst und Einsamkeit in den Augen des jüngeren sah. Harry fing an heftig zu zittern und seine Augen waren noch glasiger, als sie zuvor schon gewesen waren. Eine eisige Hand schloss sich um Dracos Herz und drückte es schmerzvoll zu.

Kurz hielt Draco inne, als er spüren konnte, was auch Harry in diesem Augenblick spürte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als sich jenes Harrys Bedürfnis seiner Seele nach Sicherheit auch auf ihn übertrug.

Unsicher nahm Draco Harry in den Arm und dieser fing an heftig zu weinen und sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren. Doch Draco hielt ihn instinktiv weiter fest und kaum eine Sekunde später klammerte sich der Kleinere fester an ihn. Er strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und auch dessen Atmung beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Harry hob etwas den Kopf und hinter den emotionslosen Augen konnte Draco fast ein neugieriges Glitzern erkennen. Smaragd traf auf flüssiges Silber und verlor sich ineinander. Harry spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln, was er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Etwas, was selbst zu seiner fest verschlossenen Seele drang. Er kannte diese Augen...

„Draco." Flüsterte er leise, kaum hörbar, bevor er vor Erschöpfung die Augen schloss und in Dracos Arme gekuschelt einschlief. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht, doch es verschwand bald wieder und er seufzte traurig. Es tat weh zu sehen, wie sehr Harry zerbrochen war. Es würde sehr schwer werden, ihm sein Lebenswillen wieder zu geben... Harry hatte mehr verdient. Er verdiente es glücklich zu sein!

Schweren Herzens legte er den Jungen wieder richtig ins Bett und legte die Decke zurecht. Zärtlich strich er ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und verließ das Zimmer.

Er beschloss zu Severus zu gehen, um diesem zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Harry würde voraussichtlich noch etwas schlafen, jedoch würde er beim Aufwachen sicherlich Hunger bekommen. Harry hatte bei seinen angeblichen Verwandten sicherlich nichts zu essen bekommen und hätte so sicherlich schon zwei Tage lang nichts gegessen.

Zudem sollten sie die Gelegenheit nutzen Harry einen Traumlosschlaftrank zu geben wenn dieser schon mal wach war. Sein Körper war offensichtlich noch immer zu schwach und er brauchte den Schlaf...

Draco seufzte, als er sich an die letzten Schulwochen erinnerte. Er hatte bemerkt, wie Harry im letzten Monat auf Hogwarts nur wenig gegessen hatte. Damals hatte er sich gewundert, weshalb der Held der Zaubererwelt das tat, doch nun wusste er es. Er hatte sich auf den Essensentzug einstellen wollen...

Er ging Richtung Salon, um zu sehen ob er Severus dort fand, als er einen lauten Ruf hinter sich hörte.

„DRACO!" Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und schlanke Arme fielen ihm um den Hals.

Jaja... ein neuer Charakter ;-) Wer das wohl sein kann?

Ich bin gespannt darauf was ihr denkt.

Ich freue mich über eure Reviews :-)

Eure wolfsschmetterling


	6. Geschwister

Hallo an diejenigen, die diese Geschichte weiterlesen und hi an jene, die diese Geschichte neu entdeckt haben!

Ich bin etwas enttäuscht von den wenigen Reviews, ich wünsche aber denen, die weiterlesen dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen dieser FF!^^

Ach ja... der Titel dieses Kapitels ist eventuell schon eine Antwort auf Fragen, die im letzten Kapitel aufgekommen sein könnten ;-) was meint ihr?

„DRACO!" Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und schlanke Arme fielen ihm um den Hals.

„Oh, Brüderchen, du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!" Lächelnd entfernte Draco sich von seiner Zwillingsschwester und sah sie sich genauer an.

„Nicht halb so sehr, wie ich dich vermisst habe, Lucy!" Sie hatte sich über das lange Jahr hinweg ziemlich verändert. Sie war etwas gewachsen und war jetzt nur noch einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst. Ihre blonden, glänzenden Haare reichten ihr bis zur Hüfte.

Ihre braunen Rehaugen waren von dichten Wimpern umrahmt und glitzerten ihn vor Freunde an. Sie stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm mit ihren vollen Lippen einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Mit einem leicht erschrockenen Blick starrte Draco seine Schwester an. Diese brachte ihm ein breites Grinsen entgegen.

„D-du hast – ?" Fragte Draco mit immer noch weit aufgerissenen Augen. Lucy nickte freudig und Draco umarmte seine Zwillingsschwester freudig. Glücklich und erleichtert über Dracos Reaktion, sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ja, Brüderchen, endlich bin auch ich eine vollständige Dunkelveela! Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich!" Draco drückte seine Schwester etwas von sich weg und betrachtete sie nun genauer.

„Merlin, du siehst fantastisch aus! Ich freue mich so für dich!" Lucy sah, wie sehr sich ihr Bruder darüber freute, dass sie sich verwandelt hatte, doch sie kannte ihn lange genug um zu erkennen, dass er versuchte seinen eigenen Schmerz zu verstecken.

Sie streckte sich ihm wieder entgegen und umarmte ihn fest.  
„Dein Tag wird auch noch kommen. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt! Kopf hoch, kleiner Bruder." Draco verzog leicht den Mund und Lucy begann zu lachen.

„Hey! Ich bin zwar ein paar Minuten jünger als du, trotzdem bin ich noch immer größer!" Wild kichernd rannte Lucy vor Draco weg, der gespielt knurrend hinter ihr her lief.

„Na warte, dafür wirst du büßen! Und meine Rache wird schrecklich sein, muahahahaha!" Lucy kreischte gespielt verängstigt auf und eine Hetzjagd durch das Manor begann. Die Erwachsenen lachten bei der Ausgelassenheit der Jugendlichen. Narcissa schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während Lucius nur gluckste und beobachtete, wie seine Kinder sich gegenseitig ins obere Stockwerk jagten.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Geräuschvoll lies Lucy sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Uff... anscheinend bist du doch nicht so sehr eingerostet, wie ich gehofft hatte!"

„Ha ha ha, sehr witzig!" Draco warf seiner Schwester ein Kissen ins Gesicht, was sie jedoch bloß mit einem Schlenker ihrer Hand abwehrte und es mit Magie wieder zurück zu Draco warf.

„Hey, das ist unfair! Du weißt genau, dass ich außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern darf!" Sie grinste ihn breit an und setzte sich aufrecht vor ihn hin.

„Und, was ist dieses Jahr in Hogwarts so geschehen?"

„Na ja, in Hogwarts ist dieses Jahr eigentlich nichts Besonderes passiert, außer natürlich das, was du schon von Dad erfahren hast. Natürlich verursachte der Trouble im Ministerium riesige Aufregung bei den Schülern." Lucy grinste.

„Das glaube ich dir. Ich hätte mir das gerne angesehen, wenn die Eulen morgens kommen und in der Zeitung steht, dass Tom angeblich wieder auferstanden ist. Und das erst ein Jahr, nachdem Harry Potter ihnen bereits gesagt hat, dass er 'wieder' zurück ist." Dracos Miene wurde ernst und Lucy hielt inne.

„Was ist los, Dray?" Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute seiner Schwester ernst in die Augen.

„Er ist hier." Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an.

„Wer?"

„Er, den alle bis jetzt Harry Potter nannten. Er ist hier."

„Draco, was meinst du damit?" Draco seufzte und Lucy konnte die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich habe dir ja schon oft von ihm erzählt..." Lucy nickte. Draco distanzierte sich von seiner Schwester und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Als ich gestern aus dem Hogwartsexpress stieg, bemerkte ich Harrys Freunde – " Stirnrunzelnd schaute Lucy ihren Bruder an.  
„Warum nennst du ihn plötzlich – " Draco hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bemerkte sie. Sie verhielten sich ziemlich eigenartig und ich beschloss ihnen nachzugehen. Sie... sie sprachen darüber, dass Harrys Verwandten ihn in diesem Sommer noch mehr, als ohnehin schon quälen würden! Und... und sie sprachen darüber, dass Harry Toms und Severus verlorener Sohn ist!" Erschrocken riss Lucy die Augen auf.

„D-das ist unmöglich! Der Sohn der beiden ist tot!"  
„Nein Lucy! Ich habe sie gehört! Sie haben die Wahrheit gesagt. Natürlich sind Dad und ich sofort zu Tom und Severus appariert, um es ihnen zu sagen. Du glaubst nicht, was für ein riesen Schock es für uns alle war. Danach haben wir ihn von seinen Verwandten befreit..." Draco starrte zu Boden.

„Draco, was ist sonst noch passiert?" Sorgenvoll schaute Lucy ihren jüngeren Bruder an, der zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl saß.

„S-seine angeblichen V-verwandten h-haben ihn misshandelt. Er hatte so viele Wunden! Er sah so schrecklich aus, dabei war er keine zwei Tage bei ihnen! Ich weiß nicht, wie Harry das bis jetzt aushalten konnte. S-sie habe ihn gebrochen, weißt du...? Er wurde so sehr verletzt und es tut so weh ihn so zu sehen! Am liebsten würde ich allen Schmerz auf mich nehmen, egal wie schlimm er ist, nur damit es ihm endlich wieder gut geht... Damit er endlich auch einmal ein schönes Leben haben kann!" Verzweifelte Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinunter.

Leise, um Draco nicht zu erschrecken stand Lucy auf und wollte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch er schlug sie weg. Frustriert seufzte Lucy auf und nahm ihren Bruder in den Arm. Zunächst versuchte Draco sich zu wehren, doch schließlich ließ er sich fallen.

„Sch..., es wird alles gut. Wir werden es schon gemeinsam schaffen! Wir dürfen nur nicht den Mut verlieren!"

„Du weißt nicht, was ich ihm all die Jahre lang angetan habe! Ich habe ihn verspottet und verhext! Ich war eine weitere Person, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat! Ich war ein arrogantes Arschloch und das soll er mir einfach so verzeihen?" Lucy strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Du magst ihn wirklich, oder?" Erschrocken wich Draco leicht zurück und starrte seiner Schwester ins Gesicht.

„W-was?"

„Ich stellte nur fest, dass du ihn wirklich gerne magst. Meinst du, ich hätte nicht schon längst das ständige Glitzern in deinen Augen gesehen. Sogar schon als du früher von ihm gesprochen hast. Denkst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie besorgt du um ihn bist und dich gerade noch so daran hindern kannst, zu ihm ins Zimmer zu laufen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen?

Du bist unausgeglichen und nervös. Du denkst die ganze Zeit, seit ich angekommen bin, nur an ihn. Und ich wette mit dir, dass es nicht erst seit diesem Augenblick ist.

Ich kenne dich Draco. Ich kann sehen, dass du ihn sehr gerne hast. Außerdem warst du nie sehr an Mädchen interessiert, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf." Gespannt schaute sie Draco in die Augen.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung jetzt machen? Soll ich in sein Zimmer rennen und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn mehr mag, als ein Junge einen anderen normalerweise mögen sollte? Dass jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn berühre, jedes Mal, wenn ich in diese wunderschönen Smaragde blicke, mein ganzer Körper zu kribbeln scheint und ich glaube, ich würde schweben? Bei Zauberern ist das vielleicht normal, aber er ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen!

Seine Seele ist jetzt bereits bis aufs kleinste Bisschen zersplittert! Soll ich auch noch die letzte Hoffnung, dass wir ihn wieder zu einem glücklichen Leben führen können, zerstören? Er würde in seinem Zustand nie und nimmer damit klar kommen! Soll ich ihn etwa noch mehr verletzen? Willst du das?"

„Draco, du verstehst mich falsch. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du dich an ihn ran schmeißen sollst. Besonders nicht jetzt. Er ist ein seelisches Wrack! Aber gerade deshalb braucht er jemanden, der ihn aus der Dunkelheit zieht!

Er wird Zuwendung und jemanden brauchen, dem er vertrauen kann! Jemand, der ihm aus dieser Hölle hilft und ihn auffängt! Euch verbindet mehr als ihr auch nur ahnt und du bist derjenige, den er jetzt braucht. Vertrau mir. Er wird dich als eine andere Person kennen lernen, nämlich als einen treuen Freund. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tom und Severus dich helfen lassen ..." Dankbar zog Draco seine Schwester näher an sich in eine geschwisterliche Umarmung.

Keiner der beiden hatte Severus bemerkt, der vor der angelehnten Tür gestanden hatte und ihrem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. Ja, auch er hatte bereits in der Schule bemerkt, dass sein Sohn und Draco sich wie magisch anzogen. Die ganzen Streitereien waren nur so eine Art abtasten gewesen und hatte die beiden Stück für Stück näher gebracht. Dies alles war geschehen, ohne dass einer der Beiden irgendetwas davon bemerkt hatte...

Er hatte zu dieser Zeit etwas gegen den angeblichen Potter gehabt, weil er dessen angeblichen Vater gehasst hatte, doch er hätte Draco in keiner Weise verboten sich beispielsweise mit diesem Jungen anzufreunden, genau so wenig wie Lucius oder Narcissa.  
Leise machte Severus sich wieder auf zu seinem Geliebten, der wahrscheinlich bereits sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Zwillinge wieder voneinander gelöst.

„Draco! Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen! Kannst du dich eigentlich schon in deinen Animagus verwandeln?"

So, das ist jetzt ein Cliff, von dem ich mir ein paar Reviews erhoffe ;-)

Was denkt ihr, was für ein Animagus zu Draco passen würde und was Luci wohl vor hat?...es soll Harry auf jeden Fall weiter helfen und der Geschichte einige etwas sensiblere Handlungen erlauben..

bis dann!

Eure wolfsschmetterling


End file.
